criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Smell of Death
The Smell of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of Desstone and the third case overall. It is featured as the third case set in East. Plot Following the events from last case, team went to report diamond stealing scheme to their chief, but they smelled something burning coming from the nearby woods. They quickly went there only to find local prison warden, Henry Rowling roasting like a pig. They started investigation by suspecting famous dancer Tinka Bloominghen, author Ben Witchell and prostitute Sonya Halkova. Upon searching warden’s office, they found piece of faded paper on which there was only one word “DIE!” After examining it, they found drops of perfume, used by warden’s killer. Later, they went to investigate victim’s house and found his locked phone and a threat. After examining victim’s phone, team’s tech expert found love messages from certain Marie McMalley, singer. Team went to question her about this messages, where she replied she wanted to be in marriage with warden, but she got refused after all gifts she send to victim. Then she went in tears. After analyzing the threat, they found out that victim wanted to publish certain text about Leona Thunderstorm, bank worker, who was accused by victim that she was stealing money, but she denied all accusations and went back to work. Then, they heard a loud scream coming from the forest again! They went there to investigate and found another body, Leona’s husband, Lu Ming murdered in the same way as warden was. After autopsying the body again, team’s coroner said Leona’s husband was murdered in exactly same way as warden was and that she can confirm that the same person killed them. They questioned Leona about her husband’s murder and if he could have possible enemies or people who wanted him dead, she replied with no, that he was very calm and nice guy and beautiful father, always spending free time he had with his family and going to various places with them and that he loved his family more than anything on this world. Leona then went back to work in tears before collapsing in front of player’s eyes. They quickly gave her medicine and she revived, telling player to stop this heartless murderer! After all these events, while they were having a little pause, they noticed a note from warden to Ben to stop to be homosexual, or he will face the consequences. They asked Ben about it and he said it was because warden was against LGBT population and actually reported it to police to stop it, but police said it’s no issue at all. While they were recapping the case, Sonya said she needed help from the team because she lost her bag full of money. After they investigated forest again, they found her bag and gave it back to her. She thanked the player and wished the team luck with investigating further. After all the evidence gathered, they went to arrest Sonya for the murder of Henry and Lu. When confronted she said she had nothing to do with it, but with evidence shown to her, she cracked and admitted it. Team asked her why she did it, but she said warden was one of the leaders in the diamond stealing scheme and she did it because she needed to protect her own life, but she also killed Lu to make the m slower with investigation. Team was confused, but she said she had a baby with him and he would kill her baby if she doesn’t continue to steal diamonds for him. Team then asked her to said who’s the true leader of stealing scheme. Sonya replied she can’t, because she would betray her very good friend. Then, after Elizabeth could put handcuffs on her hands, she managed to escape! Post-arrest, they needed to find more clues to solve stealing scheme and to find her too. They investigated forest again and found note which said: “Bring me those diamonds or you’ll regret it!” –Leader. With this info gathered, they knew someone was pulling the strings all along and that they needed to find out who that is! Then they searched forest for more clues, where they found Sonya’s bag and a note saying she will meet with someone in nearby diner at 9pm. They then headed there with their car, and, before they could get out of the car, explosion happened! Summary Victim *'Henry Rowling' (found roasted) *'Lu Ming' (found roasted) Murder Weapon *'Fire' Killer *'Sonya Halkova' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses perfume. *The suspect listens to Little Mix. *The suspect drinks Diana's Cocktail. Profile *The suspect uses perfume. *The suspect listens to Little Mix. *The suspect drinks Diana's Cocktail. Profile *The suspect uses perfume. *The suspect listens to Little Mix. *The suspect drinks Diana's Cocktail. Profile *The suspect uses perfume. *The suspect drinks Diana's Cocktail. Profile *The suspect uses perfume. *The suspect listens to Little Mix. *The suspect drinks Diana's Cocktail. Killer's Profile *The killer uses perfume. *The killer listens to Little Mix. *The killer drinks Diana's Love Potion. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer weights less than 160 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Welcome to Desstone! (3/5) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases